


Siren Seduction

by GordandV



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Mythical Beings & Creatures, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: “This is the scourge of Gotham Harbor?” Dick asks. “It seems pretty harmless…”“It seems this species of siren seduces victims through sexual desires."Damian is discovered to be siren-proof.





	Siren Seduction

“Huh,” Dick says with a slight tilt of his head as he stares at the massive glass-looking tank in the middle of the cave where the Batmobile normally sits. “You sure this is the right siren?”

“Dick,” comes Bruce’s warning tone that isn’t so much as a warning as a _do not start this shit with me_ voice.

“It looks like Clark,” Dick continues anyways because it’s practically his job to get on Bruce’s last nerve, especially when he has to contemplate why the siren who was supposedly the cause of the recent drowning suicides looks like the mermaid version of Clark Kent.

Instead of some pretty woman or Medusa-style creature a very muscled, very handsome, very blue-eyed Clark hangs over the corner of the tank. His sweet expression with an _I know something you wish you did_ smile and hooded eyes hasn’t changed since Dick’s arrival. The red and blue-streaked tail that is every bit of what Dick expected for a siren swishes gently under the water and brushes the bottom of the tank like reeds in the wind. 

“B, come on, even you have to see the resemblance,” insists Dick as he steps closer to the tank for closer inspection.

He keeps his hands behind his back, partially because he likes to stand like that and partially because he doesn’t really want the siren to see him holding the batarang he’s swiped from Bruce’s workbench. The creature tips its head down at him and breaks into a big smile. It dives down and floats just in front of Dick who can’t help but stare as gills on the siren’s throat pulse. When it waves a bit Dick can’t help but palm the batarang to one hand so he can wave back slowly.

“This is the scourge of Gotham Harbor?” he asks as the siren appears to look back past Dick before fixating its attention back on him. “It seems pretty harmless…”

“It’s not,” Bruce replies as Dick’s mouth drops open as the siren’s appearance morphs. Clark’s face and body retract down and re-shape while colors swap. The tail fades to a sparkly brown-gold while the blue streaks remain. Male turns female and Dick can’t help but stare as a beautiful, busty redhead starts blowing underwater kisses at him.

“Wow,” he whispers, feeling his blush grow because the siren has just personified his fantasy woman that featured during much of puberty when real women were too unreachable. Minus the fin thing. She has green eyes that are almost eerie with long, wavy red hair that forms into a long spiral when she spins around quickly. Dick feels himself move closer to the wall. She pouts those perfect, pretty pink lips and sinks onto the floor of the tank. Her chest, completely bare, compresses against the side as she stares at Dick, unblinking. There’s a second or two when Dick starts reaching out to have his hand meet over hers before the spell is broken.

“Grayson!”

Dick blinks, hard, and stumbles back. The siren’s face turns ugly as she whirls away and starts to swim angrily around; the water at the top of the tank churns. The siren slows when Damian approaches as Dick tries to get his face to cool down.

“Damian, heard you helped get this siren, nice work,” Dick compliments before he earns Damian’s signature click of disapproval. He looks down then at the siren who floats in the center of the tank with folded arms just like Damian. Dick looks between the two then hastily tries to shield Damian’s eyes.

“Um,” Dick starts as Damian slaps his hands away.

“Your taste in women is abysmal,” Damian snips pointedly.

“Bruce, did you have The Talk with Damian yet?” Dick calls, half-teasing and half-terrified. “Because he might be seeing things he’s never seen before and there might be feelings th-”

“He’s fine, Dick,” Bruce replies. “Damian, perhaps you’d like to share what you shared with me. If you’d like.” There’s something in Bruce’s delivery that instantly puts Dick on guard.

“Damian…”

Damian rolls his eyes as he steps forward. “It’s nothing, Grayson, merely a realization that I perhaps would not have found out quite as quickly without this beast.”

The siren stares at Damian and shifts into a red headed boy. The red hair then turns black, and eyes morph to blue as the face rounds out a bit. For a moment mermaid Jon Kent appears then fades. It’s a bit like watching someone quickly flip through a yearbook when the human half keeps changing. It’s not until Bruce comes down and stands by Damian that the siren reverts back to the Clark-impression.

“Okay, so Damian is siren-proof?” ventures Dick slowly, unsure of what to make of the siren’s indecision.

“It seems this species of siren seduces its victims through sexual desires,” Damian says simply as the siren swims back up and drapes itself over the corner. It shakes a bit and showers them with droplets before it winks then settles its head onto its arms.

“It takes on the shape of what a person’s perfect type would be,” adds Bruce dryly which makes Dick whistle lowly because he is a button-pusher with a self-preservation instinct. The siren merely stares down with a content smile; the blue eyes are a perfect match to real Clark’s.

“You don’t have a type, Dames?” asks Dick. “I mean that could be great; the world is your oyster, and all that.”

“The siren can’t become what isn’t there,” Bruce says, somewhat hastily. “Right, Damian?”

Damian nods and glares when the siren looks at him then sticks out its tongue in an absolutely childish manner. “I have no sexual desire. The siren has nothing to embody.”

Dick repeats that in his head twice before he inhales, stops, then tries not to be Bruce as he picks his words carefully. “You don’t like girls or boys?”

“The term, as I’ve learned, is asexual. This creature has no sway over me.”

“Huh,” is Dick all can think of saying as he slides over to Damian and puts an arm around his shoulders. “You sound pretty sure about that.”

“This siren is confirmation,” Damian says. “I simply have no interest in sexual partners.”

That earns a swat from the siren’s tail which cascades gallons of water onto the trio. Dick spits out a bit of water while Bruce huffs.

“I’ll go get the mop.”

* * *

The siren gets transferred to Aquaman the next day, and looks exactly like Queen Mera from what Dick can see when it isn’t trying to play on other’s desires. It’s a relief knowing that the creature will be dealt with and won’t be able to seduce anyone else to an early, watery grave. It does however make Dick venture through the Manor until he finds Damian in the kitchen and flipping little pieces of cheese to Titus.

“Lunchtime?” Dick asks casually as he goes to the open loaf of bread and slides out two pieces for himself.

“Yes,” Damian replies. He doesn’t look away from his task or feeding bits to Titus as Dick tries to act natural as he builds his own sandwich. He fails, somewhat spectacularly, when he puts the slice of cheese onto his bread without taking off the plastic wrapper then adds the metal knife on top.

“Grayson, do you require Father’s help?” asks Damian as Dick starts to add his top piece of bread.

“Aw man.” Dick stares at his small disaster then clucks as he removes the knife then wrapped cheese.

“Something has distracted you?”

So much for being subtle. It’s an opening though, and Dick will take it. He pointedly keeps his gaze down as he works to re-build his lunch. “Just you, Little D.”

“Me?”

“I’ve been thinking about what you said yesterday, about the siren and how it doesn’t affect you. I’m…well I don’t want to say concerned. Curious maybe?”

“I was quite easily able to google asexuality, Grayson; you can do the same.”

“That’s the internet though; I don’t care what other people have to say about it.” Dick grabs a plate then sits next to Damian as Titus pads about sniffing for crumbs. “I only care about what you think.”

There’s a few minutes of silence as the pair chew and swallow. Dick doesn’t press and is rewarded for his patience when Damian speaks. “I have no sexual desire. I have no interest in sex. Some people are physically appealing, I suppose, but that doesn’t mean I want to take them to bed.”

“That’s some heavy self-discovery,” states Dick quietly.

“I’ve always felt this way, I simply didn’t have a name for it before. Titus, here.”

The dog’s nails click on the floor as he trots over. He sits at Damian’s side and earns a bit of crust for his obedience. Damian pats his head then looks up at Dick. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Dick says quickly. “I’m just…trying to tread carefully. I want to be respectful and supportive, but I don’t quite know how.”

Damian snorts as he ruffles Titus’s ears. “So long as you do not present any potential suitors to me and always call for me should any future siren mishaps occur, then nothing else need change.”

“Suitors…like people we think you should date?”

That makes Damian’s face pinch up a bit. “Yes. I have no desire to tether myself to some bumbling, weak, pathetic excuse for a partner.”

“But what if I found you someone really awesome?”

“No.” It’s practically a growl.

“I will respect that then,” announces Dick. “Alright?”

“Fair.”


End file.
